


For Services Rendered

by duustbunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, F/M, Fear Play, Prostitution, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, half-clothed sex, there’s a smidge of implied wincest but you gotta squint real hard to see it, vamprostitutes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duustbunny/pseuds/duustbunny
Summary: After the events of S06E05 Live Free or Twihard, Sam hires a vampire prostitute to have sex with Dean while he watches.SPN Kink Meme prompt fill for a Fear Play prompt.





	For Services Rendered

“Blood is off the table.”

“I understand. But he wants to feel like maybe it isn’t.”

“Okay, sure, I can play it up if that’s what you’re going for.”

“And you only stop if _I_ say so. That’s what he and I agreed on.”

“Crystal clear, love. Just keep your hands to yourself or pay extra.”

“I told you I’m not interested in joining.”

“Then relax and enjoy the show.”

 

***

 

Dean looks up when Sam walks into the motel room. “So?” he asks, back ramrod straight.

“Get ready.”

Dean doesn’t really know what his brother means by that. There’s lube and condoms on the nightstand and the ceiling lights are off, with the lamp by the bed casting a yellowish tint on the burgundy paint peeling off the walls.  He guesses Sam means he should get naked. It feels impolite not to wait for the girl, but then again, he doesn’t have any experience with this kind of... transaction. He’s never actually paid for sex before, least of all so that his soulless brother could watch.

He tries not to overthink it. It’s not the first time they’ve done something like this, but it’s the first time they’ve discussed it beforehand, planned it, _paid_ for it. Not to mention it’s a goddamned vampire that Sam wants to watch him fuck.

It’s insane. No assurances from his brother could ever be enough, especially now that he knows exactly what it feels like to be turned. The girl could be lying, could change her mind, could just forget herself for a moment. There are a million ways this could go wrong and all of Dean’s instincts scream at him to get out of there right the fuck now. But he thinks back on how Sam just stood there watching while Boris fed on him in that shadowed alley, and figures this is the lesser of two evils.

He takes off his shoes and jeans and sits on the bed, back against the cushioned headboard. As an afterthought, he undoes the buttons on his Henley. He’s considering whether he should take it off entirely when something lands on his lap. It’s a coil of silk rope. He looks up at Sam, who is sitting on a chair by the wall as if he hadn’t just flipped the entire board without asking Dean first, but before either of them can say anything the door opens.

She's young, early twenties perhaps, and jaw-dropping gorgeous. Her dark olive skin stretches tight over her curves, long black ponytail swinging against her back as she moves into the room. She’s wearing a two-piece outfit that draws Dean’s gaze to her uncovered stomach.

“Hi, honey. You waiting for me?”

Dean licks his lips and smiles. “I was. And now you’re here.”

“Now I’m here,” she says as she walks over to the foot of the bed and kneels over the covers, legs barely spread, held together by her ultra-tight mini skirt. “Your friend said you’re looking for something special.”

Sam clears his throat.

The smirk on the girl’s face widens. “Well, hun, it turns out I am something special.”

“You sure are,” Dean agrees, raking his eyes slowly over her body, ignoring the real meaning of her words.

She places her hands on the bed and crawls up to him, straddling his thighs. Her hand reaches under her and pulls out the rope, holding it up between them. “You wanna be all mine?”

Dean puts his hands on her hips and doesn’t answer. Instead, he leans in and kisses her red-painted lips. She opens up under him, taking the kiss from zero to sixty right away. The inside of her mouth is smooth and Dean wills himself to forget what is hiding under her gums, lets her grab the back of his head and control the kiss. He slides his hands up her body and places them on her covered breasts, feeling the weight of them, their artificial fullness. Her nipples harden under the fabric and he flicks his fingers over them, making her gasp softly into the kiss.

She pulls back, grabs his hands and pins them against the headboard. When she lets go, Dean leaves them there.

He watches her tie the rope around one of his wrists and fights the urge to pull it away. Normally he likes this kind of game, but this is different. This is a freaking vampire who is restraining him because his psycho brother, who wants nothing more than to watch her turn him, paid her to.

She slips the rope behind and around the headboard. Dean feels it pull on his tied arm as she tugs on it from the other end. Then she yanks harder and ties it around his other wrist. The knots are tight and the stretch is just on the wrong side of uncomfortable.

“All mine now,” she says. There’s a playful glint in her eyes that Dean would usually dig, but under the circumstances it feels almost like a threat.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” he says, and it comes out more confrontational than sexy.

“So bossy. You really think you can tell me what to do, love?”

“I’m paying you.” Definitely confrontational now.

“Nuh-uh. Your friend is paying me.” She hitches her skirt up to her waist and spreads her legs wider, grinding her hips against his as she swoops in for another searing kiss. It’s distracting enough that he almost forgets exactly what’s wrong with her reply, but then her hands come to rest on his shoulders, thumbs swiping up and down his neck, and he pulls back.

“What-- what is he paying you for, exactly?”

“Oh, he was rather vague,” she replies, overstressing the words so they both know it’s a lie. Then she leans in to whisper in his ear. “He just said, ‘feast yourself’.”

Dean’s whole body tenses, arms yanking on the ropes and back pressing against the headboard. His eyes flick over to his brother, but Sam’s face is in shadows.

The girl presses her thumbs against Dean’s neck, over his pulse points, and he feels her lips widen in a smirk against his ear. “Quick as a baby bird’s. You must be very... excited.” She grinds against him again and moans at the pressure. One of her hands slips between them for a moment and comes back up, fingers pressing insistently against his lips until he instinctively opens his mouth and licks at the salty fluid that coats them. “See that, love?” she asks. “I’m so wet for you. It’s been a while.” Dean’s not sure if she means the sex, the copious self-lubrication or... something else, something that hasn’t happened yet.

She struggles for a moment as she slips her skintight top over her head. There’s no bra under it so her naked breasts are right in front of Dean’s face, firm and round and crowned with small, dark nipples.

“Like what you see?”

Dean nods once.

She reaches toward the nightstand for a condom, giving him an enticing view of her curved, naked back and a sliver of lace that peeks from under her bunching skirt, then lifts her ass up from him and shoves her tits into his face, one nipple right against his lips in a silent command. Dean obediently slips it into his mouth and sucks.

“Easy, honey,” she instructs. Her fingers snake under the elastic of Dean’s underwear and pull it down, hitching it under his balls. It’s uncomfortable. When she sits back down, his cock is resting right against her panties. “You’re so pretty,” she says, looking down at it.

“Pretty’s not the word I’d use,” he replies. His voice is hoarse and just short of cracking.

“Oh, but you are. Pretty and sweet.” She licks a wet stripe up his neck. “So, so sweet.”

Dean’s breath catches in his throat.

“And so loud,” she adds, placing a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

He knows she can tell exactly how scared he is, knows it first hand, and hates it.

She wraps her hand around his cock again and gives a couple of strokes. “I really want to taste you.” She’s looking down as she says it and Dean kids himself into thinking she means oral. Despite himself, he closes his eyes when she starts rubbing his cock against her panties.

It feels good. He’s hard as a rock with a hot chick masturbating on his cock and he likes it. She kisses him wet and open, practically eating half his face, mouth wide as she pants and moans. It’s obscene. But then she nibbles on his jaw and Dean’s eyes fly open. He pulls back, putting a couple of inches between them.

She grabs his face to hold him still and grazes her teeth against him again, moving from his chin to his ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and nipping at it. Her grip is not quite immobilizing, but Dean is frozen.

“Relax, hun.”

But he can’t, of course he can’t. He doesn’t move but his muscles are coiled so tight he feels like the ropes around his wrists might snap any moment.

“I hope you’re not having second thoughts,” she says, “because we’re not stopping now.”

Dean wants nothing more than to see Sam’s face, check in with him, but his brother is like a statue in that chair. The light reaches only his legs and it’s enough for Dean to see that he’s poised to leap, fingers digging into his knees.

He hears the girl rip open the condom package, feels her slide the slippery latex onto his cock, but Dean’s face remains turned toward Sam. She lifts up, blocking his line of sight for a second, and when she sits back down his eyes are drawn to the sight on his lap. She’s holding her panties aside and gripping his cock as she guides him into her pussy. It’s hot and tight and Dean can almost feel it pulse around him, or so he imagines.

She grabs the back of his head and keeps it down as she rocks against him, her other hand holding onto his shoulder for leverage. Dean’s sweat-covered forehead slides against her collarbone. She’s rolling her hips, ass not leaving his thighs, and Dean can’t find the purchase to pump his hips but he doesn’t need to. Her clit is rubbing against his pubic hair and that more than anything is driving him wild. It hasn’t been a minute and he’s already close.

“Don’t come yet,” he hears someone say. But he wants to, he wants to _now_ and he’s so fucking close, just a little more, almost...

Something sharp scrapes against the back of his neck.

“No,” he gasps, pulling back.

The vampire is looking down at him, smirking. Two sharp fangs stick out over her bottom lip.

Dean yanks on the ropes with all his strength but she’s already leaning in and fastening her teeth on his neck, biting down. His whole body seizes and he comes hard inside her, keeps coming for what feels like ages while she keeps biting him and he can’t stop what’s happening, can’t stop any of it.

And then it’s over.

“That was fun,” the girl says, slipping off him. Dean opens his eyes and looks at her. Her fangs are gone, but there’s no blood on her lips.

She chuckles, and Dean thinks he hears an echoing laugh from Sam’s seat.

“You...”

“Nah. I’ve been off that shit for fifty years. No one could pay me enough to go back.”

Dean gapes as she unties one of his wrists. As soon as it’s free he raises his hand to touch his neck. It comes away clean. His heart still feels like it’s about to jump out of his throat.

“But you liked it, didn’t you?” she goes on as she stands up and pulls on her top, arranges her skirt, unties and re-ties her hair. “Me too. Different from what I usually do. Definitely fun, though.”

Dean’s still staring. She looks decent already. It strikes him that she never took off her heels. She never came, either, he thinks.

“Anyway, if you want another round sometime, your friend knows where to find me.” And with that she’s out the door and gone.

Sam doesn’t move.

Dean looks down at the used condom hanging off his dick and flushes, though he supposes it’s stupid to be embarrassed now. “You, uh, paid her in advance?” he asks to fill the awkward silence as he unties the rope from his other wrist and pulls the condom off. He sounds like he just screamed his lungs off.

There’s no reply. Dean looks up to see his brother is already at the door, turned away from him.

“You can stay if you want,” Sam says. His voice is flat. “The room’s paid for the night.”

The world stills for a beat but too soon it’s over and Sam is leaving, closing the door behind him and leaving Dean alone with all the things he wants to say stuck on the tip of his tongue. He wasn’t gonna say them, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: 
> 
> _Soulless Sam wants to watch Dean have sex with a vampire (a vegetarian one, at Dean's insistence). Dean agrees because he's secretly pinning for Sam and he'll take what he can get. Sam wants to see the vamp get a little rough with his brother and especially enjoys Dean's terror, because even though the vamp is vegetarian there's still a big risk and particularly because he/she plays up that risk by licking and nibbling on Dean's neck and telling him how they'd love to taste his blood, etc. All this at Sam's previous request, of course._  
>  _The kink I'd like to see is obviously dub-connish fear play (sex is consensual). Any other kinks are welcome, just please don't turn Dean into a vamp._
> 
>  
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/113143.html?thread=41635063
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I kinda forgot about the “secretly pining” part but it’s still a little there… kinda… if you put on your prescription-level wincest goggles.


End file.
